Jeremy Poldark
|Titles = |Occupation = |Family = Ross Poldark Demelza Poldark Julia Poldark † Clowance Poldark Isabella Rose Poldark Henry Poldark Cuby Poldark Noelle Poldark Claude Anthony Poldark † Sam Carne Rosina Carne Drake Carne Morwenna Carne Valentine Warleggan Loveday Carne |First appearance = 2x04 |Final appearance = 5x08 |Portrayed by = }} Jeremy Poldark (1791-1815) was the second child of Ross Poldark and Demelza Poldark, born two years after his elder sister, Julia Poldark died. He had three younger siblings, Clowance, Isabella-Rose and Henry Poldark. Biography Birth Jeremy was born at Nampara in 1791. He had an elder sister, Julia Poldark, who died the year before he was born. Ross Poldark took some time to accept the idea of another child since he was grieving for his daughter and thought it was too soon. However, in time he accepted Jeremy. Early life Jeremy had a close bond with his mother. She depended on Jeremy during the first couple of years of his life because his father, Ross became distant. He was often cared for by Jud and Prudie Paynter when his parents were away. In 1794, at age three, he accompanied his mother to the beach, where they looked into the ocean and wondered when Ross would be home from his search for Dwight Enys. Jeremy was later joined by a younger sister, Clowance Poldark and attended her christening. In the years 1796 to 1799, he and Clowance stayed behind when their father left for London to do his work in Parliament. He appeared to enjoy watching a wrestling match between his uncle Sam and Tom Harry, and he hugged his younger half-brother Valentine playfully until Demelza came to separate him. He and Clowance usually accompanied their parents to the beach. In 1800, he was delighted when he got home and found Geoffrey Charles was back from school. Days later, he was woken up in the night by Demelza because their house was on fire, and she guided him and Clowance to safety. She later took them to London where Ross was staying.Poldark, Series 5, Episode 1 He looked out the window of the carriage near their lodging and was impressed by the soldiers he saw. He was introduced to Ned Despard at their apartment.Poldark, Series 5, Episode 2 He and the family later headed back to Cornwall, and he joined Demelza, Clowance, Prudie and Kitty Despard on a walk. He and Clowance saw a sign warning them not to trespass through Trenwith. He and Clowance were curious and Demelza told them why George Warleggan had done that. He and Clowance were later at Wheal Grace, and told Demelza that Tommy couldn't read and asked why. At a celebration later for Ross and Ned's rescue at Wheal Plenty, he was introduced to Valentine by Demelza and told he was a new friend. Sometime later, Jeremy greeted Ross when he got back home from business and told Ross that he missed him. Ross told Jeremy he missed him too.Poldark, Series 5, Episode 3 Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Poldark family